


Queen of Ghostly Writing |Stories|

by xNightsilverx



Series: Riordan Universe Welcomes! RUW! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And I am the TLT musical junkie, Apollo's Kid, Because I'm lazyyy, Blame Apollo?, But nothing gore, Cabin 13, Cabin 7, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/M, First Kiss, Good brother Jason, Good brother Percy, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Hades' Kid, Humor, I love Solangelo sue me, I'm being philosophical? And kinda poetic, Jason and Percy Bromance, M/M, One-Shots, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Romance?, Sue me again, Sweet, The Seven, The Underworld, They are overprotective, Vine-based, Vines, Well - Freeform, Will and Nico are cute, apollo - Freeform, more tags to add, son of poseidon, taking requests, that's debatable, um, very angsty or M-ranked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNightsilverx/pseuds/xNightsilverx
Summary: One-Shots and stories about our favorite Heroes of Olympus, and a lot of Solangelo. Sue me.//>>Taking requests>I won't do any ships like:-...×Reader-Percico-Reynico-Percy×Jason-Percy×anyone but Annabeth-Nico×anyone but WillAnd nothing very angsty or M-ranked.And lemons. And smut.Also, it would be awesome if it wasn't something like College AU, High School AU...//





	1. First Kiss //Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> //This is the first chapter, so quickly some ANs:
> 
> //First of all:  
> join  
> #NɪᴄᴏDɪAɴɢᴇʟᴏPʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴSϙᴜᴀᴅOᴍᴇɢᴀ13  
> Omega13, because it's a section of the main, big one. So, join! This precious child must be protected!//
> 
> //So as you can see below, I'm a fucking big hypocrite.//
> 
> //Also, I'm being poetic. Blame Apollo.//

It was completely _dark_. Yes, this word fit perfectly. Depressingly perfectly, even.

But what is _darkness_?  
Is it the lack of the _light_?  
Or is it a matter of perspective, and it's just blocking all the bright things by one's mind?  
You don't see anything when closing your eyes. You do it reflexively while looking at the sun, when there's _too much light,_ when it hurts _._ When you're scared. And eventually, when you die.

It can help. Shut out the things that can hurt you. Calm you. Bring peace.  
But most of the time, you're lonely.  
In the darkness.  
Only with your thoughts.

And it, they, can hurt you more than the brightest light.

 _Light_ means warm. Security. Love.  
But in the light, you're visible.  
You can't hide.  
And people can see you. Read you, almost as easily as a book.  
Maybe not understand completely, but read.  
And it's not good, either.

So there's a need for balance.  
The darkness brightened by the light,  
and the light, dimmed by the darkness.

So here we are. In the dark room. Without any light. For now.

* * *

**~~~ <<<//|¦☯️¦|\\\>>>~~~**

* * *

There was a figure lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, clearly not really being there; nothing like a few moments earlier. Not throwing on the bed, not trying to stop the stupid tears from falling after a bad nightmare, although some beads of sweat could have been seen on the male's forehead. The raven black bangs were on the loose on boy's face, not only the gray pillow where they should have been. But he didn't care. Why would he? They would just get back into his eyes anyway, so why bother. Some time had passed. Seconds? Minutes? Didn't matter. In the middle of the night, time isn't really a thing of importance. You don't sleep, for one or another reason. It will take some time to fall into the slumber again. If at all. And you probably wouldn't rest, so as well you can just... be. And think. Alone.

He could see just slightly brighter outlines of the objects in the room. With those dark walls. And dark furniture. And everything... so dark. The blinds on the windows were drawn, shutting out all the outside light.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was showing an early hour of two in the morning. Nico di Angelo ran his hand over his face, by the way getting crusties **(is it the right word?)** out of his still sleepy eyes. You know, being a child of Hades, or his Roman counterpart Pluton, has some flaws, those inseparable vices which come with your father being sovereign of the literal hell. There are a lot of troubled, upset and anxious souls out there, wandering around the world, unable to find their peace, rest. The queues in the Underworld are long, so they go to the second best place, or rather the second best _person_. Well, Nico didn't approve or appreciate the attention. Nope, not at all! You'd think that the Camp was safe. That you could sleep tight until the next morning when they'd wake you up for breakfast. That you'd train and meet with friends. That it would be a bed of roses. Nothing more wrong! Those souls, they had their ways. And suddenly the life of a demigod isn't all that amazing as it seemed to be to a ten year old Mythomagic fanboy. As much as he'd like to deny all this and honestly say that 'life's cool', it's not. And while normal nightmares are usually awful, demigods have it much worse, and for the time being, the world must have had it in for Nico. Yeah, life sucks.

A walk seemed like a nice idea. The Ghost King had gotten up, not even caring about changing from his PJs. It's not like he'd bump into someone there. It was two thirty after all. Everyone's asleep.

* * *

* * *

Will threw away his blanket for the third time that night. He finished his shift at the infirmary an hour and a half before. He should have been tired, well, he was tired, but he couldn't sleep a wink. Oh, how amazing and friendly is this world! Exactly when he _needed_ his decent seven hours of rest to be alert and at least half-awake for tomorrow's Capture the Flag. And as if rubbing the salt into the wound, Cabin 7 was the leader against the children of Ares. Who were surprisingly allied with the Athena's Cabin. Well, it was way over Will's head to think about it right then. The point is, 6th Cabin had this unwritten but so obvious alliance with Percy. Who had it the same with Zeus'. In other words, they were screwed big time. He needed a strong ally. He was the ruler! He should do it sooner. But hey, not his fault that heroes decided to participate in some Harley's Three-Legged Death Race and, well, some of them were at least... unavailable. Yet, someone had to put them together, didn't they? So, that's Will's excuse. A good one, so to say. Not his fault. The boy was fucking busy sewing unwary idiots together.

Sometime about half an hour later of still unsuccessful tries of sleep, local main medic decided he had had enough. Because what use of lying in bed when you can, em, walk. For example. In theory, they couldn't get out this late, but on the other hand, who would know? It's not like any of those Harpies would actually _eat_ him, right?

Right?

Frankly, Will felt too useless to care.

* * *

**~~~ <<<//|¦☯️¦|\\\>>>~~~**

* * *

There was this place in the camp that almost no one knew about. Perfect for tired emo teenagers with as much optimism as a rock or a LEGO that's about to be stepped on and thrust into someone's foot - kind of happy but still disappointed in the world.

There was a view on the lake, the spot being situated a little above it. Trees were surrounding it from three sides, leaving a place to look at the often troubled but then calm water.

Nico was sitting on a makeshift bench of some boxes and wooden chests. Some of those still had strawberry painted on them. Without a doubt it was made by the campers. He rested his elbows on his thights, arms falling between his knees. He raised his head to face the silver shield of the Moon, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Suddenly his ears caught a sound that shouldn't be there. Footsteps. Light ones, too, so no big monsters to fight, thank gods. Not like there would be any, he was still on the Camp's territory after all. A dry twig snapped behind the trees, it was closer than the footsteps he heard, whoever, or whatever, it was, was going in his direction. The son of Hades stood up in a trice and turned towards the direction of the supposed intruder, his black sword in his hand. He had taken a fighting stance.

What he saw wasn't anything like what he imagined.

But he would recognize this crazy golden hairdo everywhere.

* * *

**~** ~< **< <//** ** **|¦☯️¦|\\\ >>>~~**** **~**

* * *

Will was going to one of his favorite places in the Camp, a peaceful clearing in the forest. It was his oasis, stronghold, somewhere where he could go and calm down after some... things. Like when he helped deliver baby Chuck. And then there was the battle. Yeah, he needed quiet. From his thoughts snapped him a voice, familiar one, so to say.

"What are you doing in my brooding spot, Sunboy?"

  
Will stopped in his tracks to be met with scowling Nico di Angelo himself, armed with his stygian iron sword.

"I could ask you the same, Ghost Buddy."

"Don't call me 'Ghost Buddy'!"

  
A smug smile appeared on Will's face.

"And you _can_ call me Sunboy. I like it."

  
Nico let out a sigh and sat back on the bench. Soon after Will joined him.

"Gods, you're so annoyingly happy it makes me shiver."

"I make you shiver?" Will wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Dude."

"You said it."

"Your Apollo side is showing! Throw it into the Tartarus and never touch it again with a ten-foot pole. Or any pole, it could get toxic."

"Haha, you're very funny, you Dark-and-Gloomy."

The two of them had been awkwardly sitting there for a while, but eventually Will spoke:

"Why aren't you asleep? As your doctor I told you to take better care of yourself."

Will didn't actually expect to get an answer, but he worried for the boy. They had gotten closer after the battle with Gaea and so he was the one to make sure his grumpy 'I am death' friend eat properly or didn't overused his Underworld-y powers.

"Can't sleep." Nico muttered. "Souls are banging on the doors to my head."

"That's... creepy."

"Yeah."

Silence. Less awkward but still.

"And you?"

Will wanted to brighten the mood. Didn't know how it would work out but you can't blame the boy for trying. He bent down and supported his chin with his hands.

"I guess I've got too much solar energy, and this place is like my Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Man, I'm so fricking tired but my body gives me those vibes like: _'No! What are you thinking?! You wanna sleep? BUAHAHAHAHA! No rest for you, loser.'._ And on top of that, I didn't really have any time to make any alignment, being busy creating Frankensteins from bloodied and bruised campers and all that stuff. So right now it's Cabins of Apollo, Demeter, Nemesis, Aphrodite and Tyche versus the rest of the camp. And I haven't put a finger to it! Some ruler I am." However there was a smile on Will's face. ' _Gods, why is he always smiling. Someone's gonna get blind.'_

Nico listened closely - okay, maybe he started after half of the monologue. And that's when he acknowledged something very, very important.

"Well, I'm not really in any setup or something like that with Athena's kids so... if you want I... may... you know, join you or something..." The last part was so quiet Will thought for a moment that he misheard it. _'Why does he ALWAYS have to be so moody? Seriously, the guy needs some unicorns and rainbows, not just those skulls and corpses.'_

"Yeah! It'd be awesome! I mean, since both Percy and Jason are with Annabeth and the rest then I'd use one of the Big Three's kids."

"Then congrats, Mr. Solace. You made an alliance! You're officially not a total duffer."

The son of Apollo stood up, laid a hand over his heart and faked a shock.

"How could anyone even think that!"

After that he bent back, like he was going to fall, you know, the pose that damsels in distress make before they pass out. It even earned him a smirk from Nico. He sat back down next to the ebony.

They stopped smiling and Nico noticed that Will's face was dangerously close to his owns. And for the notice, he _was_ going to pull out. Really. But those eyes were _so_ _blue_...

Meanwhile Will was metaphorically drowning in the blackness of Hades' kid's irises. How can they be so dark and colorless, but at the same time contain every possible color from the spectrum?

And so, somehow they had gotten even closer. Everyone knows what happens in that sort of situations. Two human beings connect with their lips, and suddenly the whole world might explode or a nuke can fall next to them and they wouldn't notice. Because in that very moment, their lives are complete and they themselves feel fulfilled.

The emo-I-am-not-emo teenager was the first one to bear off. He looked away, blushing intensively dark red - just like Will.

"Wha- what just happened?" The ebony stuttered.

"I don't know. I want again."

* * *

**~** ~< **< <//** ** **|¦☯️¦|\\\ >>>~~**** **~**

* * *

It was about another half an hour later. Somewhere along Nico started humming something under his breath, but Will, being a son of Apollo, caught it in an instant. It was fairly... nice to the ears.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

Will smacked him upside the head.

"This melody that comes out of you, dummy."

After giving his newfound but not yet established boyfriend a death glare, which the latter openly disposed, Nico started humming a little louder so Will could hear it better. And then it hit the golden haired one. He knew exactly _which_ song it was. And so he grinned wide and sang to himself.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."

Crickets were making chirping sounds in the night.  
It was _dark._ Yeah, it was. However, this darkness was providing safety. This darkness hid two boys from the rest of the world.  
This darkness was balanced.  
They could see everything good enough.

"I change my mind. I don't wanna be called 'Sunboy' anymore."

"Whatever, Sunshine."

They sat there side by side in silence for a minute, before...

"You _are_ just a big cinnamon roll, aren't you? A big, plush teddy bear!"

"I _will_ stab you, Solace."

Although, when people are in love, they don't need to know what's around them. They would see each other perfectly even in complete darkness, or when they were overwhelmed by lights and could see nothing but blinding whiteness. Yet there would never be a need to.

Because sometimes one of the forces may predominate, cover the other.  
But they always come to balance themselves.  
It is their destiny, and the reason they were created: to unite.


	2. You're All Going To Hell! Goodbye! //Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a vine.  
> Why is Will in such a hurry?

It was a sunny day. The big, white from astronomical point of view, star was shining, lightening up the whole Camp Half-Blood and bathing it in immense heat. The Seven were inside the Big House, it was too hot to go outside and in the blue building they could at least get cold drinks. It's not like they had refrigerators in the cabins, the Camp wasn't that profitable. After all, how much can you earn by selling strawberries, right?

"-right, my Wise Girl?"

Chase gave him a weird look, like one of the 'why does my Seeweed Brain really have a seeweed brain' kind.

"No, Percy you _can't._ Cookies won't need less time in the oven if you set higher temperature. That's not how it works." Annabeth said to the son of Poseidon. The latter slammed his head against the table they were all sitting at.

"But I want cookies." Percy said to his arm so the words were a little muffled.

Jason, who was watching the scene with amusement, shoved one of his chocolate-chip cookies towards the ebony. Jackson looked up at it and grinned. "Bro."

"Bro."

They fist-bumped as they were sitting next to each other. Annabeth and Piper just exchanged amused looks. Yep, they were fricking cute. Like children, but the point stands.

Leo was playing with some rubber bands, springs and ice cream sticks. Apparently, he had been making a fan, because exactly when Frank was about to say something, he yelled: "It's alive!" and showed everyone his actually moving masterpiece. Then he put it in front of his face and sighed with delight. Even the weakest, softest blows of wind were very welcomed. Our Spanish elf was undeniably unspeakably happy.

It was that moment when Will ran into the Big House. He passed the seven demigods and was heading to the... basement? Hazel stopped him in his tracks before he disappeared from the view.

"Will, where are you going?"

The blonde rested his hands on his bended knees. He took a deep breath.

"I'm looking for my stupid, shadow-travelling boyfriend. This idiot's stupid, and I tell him not to, ya know, doctor's orders, that means mine, and he's stupid and won't listen because of his stupidity."

Percy snickered. "That's a lot of 'stupid' for one sentence."

"'Cause he's stupid." Will muttered catching his breath.

Hazel cocked her head. "I thought he was okay to use shadow-travelling."

"Yeah, he is."

"So why-"

"'Cause it was a race and as a doctor I forbidden it as it isn't considered 'healthy rivalry'."

Piper made a face that caused Jason to snort, for what he later got smacked upside the head. Leo interfered with: "And _why_ exactly were you racing here?" with an accent on 'y'.

"Does it matter? I need to-" there was a _thud_ in the hallway, where they couldn't see. Will ran towards the noise, murmuring something that sounded like 'You're so dead that even Hades won't help you, you emo annoyance'.

Jason and Percy both looked at each other with each raised one eyebrow.

"Should we check it out?" The son of Jupiter asked.

"I don't know. Will seemed pretty serious about his threats."

"Are you for real?" Frank interrupted.

Annabeth broke in, disrupting the bickering: "While you were at Camp Jupiter playing Preators with Reyna, those two proclaimed Nico their younger brother that has to be protected from everything and all the evil of this world."

"YES WE DID." The mentioned two said in unison and high-fived.

There was another, louder _thump,_ this time it sounded like something, or someone, smashed into another someone. If Piper was to guess, it was Will colliding with Nico and throwing them both into a wall. Then came the happy laugher, 'try calling any corpses and you'll be one' and 'I wanna slide'. The last thing seemed to catch 'hero-bros-for-life' attention 'cause the very next second Percy was running down the hallway with Jason in his tow. The remaining demigods, having literally nothing else to do, followed suit.

* * *

~~~<<<//|¦☯️¦|\\\>>>~~~

* * *

They arrived near the stairs to the basement. Stories were told that it was haunted and... not the time. They saw Nico and Will sitting on the railing, the latter lower than Nico, and it seemed they were going to slip down.

Percy reacted with high-pitched scream and something that sounded suspiciously like 'my baby!' which earned him Leo's 'what the fuck man' look. Annabeth just didn't care, she was too used to her boyfriend's antics.

In the same time, a little on the right...

Jason was supposed to be the mature one? Hell no. He was definitely not.

"Oh my gods, NICO GET BECK HERE! You're gonna break a leg or" he gasped in terror "get a bruise on this pretty emo-gay face of yours!"

Will was trying to swallow the laughter but he was successful only so far until a very misshapen snort left through his nose. Di Angelo raised his head and looked at the seven. He waved at them.

"You're all going to hell. Goodbye!"

They were all dumbstruck where they stood.

Jason was the first one to snap out of it. He followed the two teenagers with his eyes. "He just-"

Percy yelled after Nico: "Don't vine us! Come back here, young man! This instant!" And as to emphasize the importance of what he just said, he put his foot down.

When son of Hades and one of Apollo disappeared from the view, both Camp's Aquaman and Superman leaned over the railing to see Solangelo slowly sliding down.

"NICO!!!

**Author's Note:**

> G'night
> 
> It's also on my Wattpad. Check it out too, if you like my ffs. There're some about DC too.
> 
> Wattpad: xXxNightsilverxXx


End file.
